Irene Belserion
|previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = Tarcza Spriggana Dowódca Oddziału Irene |previous occupation = |team = Dwunastka Spriggana Oddział Irene |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Aktywna |relatives = |magic = Rekonstrukcja Świata |weapon = Laska |manga debut = Rozdział 443 (sylwetka) Rozdział 483 |anime debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = yes }} Irene Belserion (アイリーン・ベルせリオン, Airīn Beruserion) — jest uważana za najsilniejszą kobietę w Dwunastce Spriggana. Nazywana jest "Szkarłatną rozpaczą". Jest liderką swojego oddziału. Acnologia nazwał ją Zaklinaczką. Wygląd left|200px Irene jest bardzo piękną kobietą z kobiecymi kształtami. Ma szkarłatne, długie włosy, które zaplecione są w duże warkocze. Nosi ona na sobie bardzo skąpy strój w kolorach czerni i złotaOkładka 57 tomu. Jej kapelusz jest ogromny, a na nim znajdują się pióra. Ponadto kapelusz przypomina taki, jaki noszą wiedźmy. Na dłoniach ma rękawiczki, które mają długie pazury na końcach. Nosi również wysokie kozaki ze zdobieniami. Irene nosi też kolczyki, które przypominają podkowę. Osobowość left|thumb|200px|Sadystyczna strona IreneIrene wykazuje się doskonałą wiedzą o historii opowiadając o Białym i Czarnym Aniele. Posiada także poczucie humoru, widać to kiedy chciała zobaczyć walkę Heine i Juliet po czym oznajmiła, że tylko żartowała. Ponadto wydaje się być bardzo pewna siebie. Obserwuje całą walkę z góry nie biorąc w ogóle w niej udziału. Irene sama postanawia stawić czoła Acnologii, co ukazuje, że jest pewna swojej potężnej mocy. Wydaje się też być trochę próżna, kiedy zauważa, że ludzie nazwali ją "Szkarłatną rozpaczą". Osobiście Irene wolałaby "ładniejsze" przezwisko dla siebie. Wydaje się, że może mieć pewien kompleks. Kiedy zamienia Hisui E. Fiore w mysz, mówi do jej ojca, czy nadal ją kocha, jeżeli wygląda paskudnie. Potem stwierdza, że to wszystko jest nudne. Irene w jakimś stopniu jest najprawdopodobniej spokrewniona z Erzą Scarlet. Najpierw Neinhart o tym wspomina, widząc jak Tytania pokonuje jego magię, widząc w niej samą Lady Irene. Potem sama Irene swoim okiem dostrzega szkarłatne włosy jak jej i wzbudza to w niej pewne nieznane na razie emocje. Jednakże wydaje się, że Irene ma jakiś uraz do Szkarłatnowłosej i rozkazuje Neinhartowi ją zabić. Fabuła Saga Impreium Alvarez Podczas zbliżającej się wojny między Imperium Alvarez, a Ishgarem Spriggan zwołuje swoją 12 najsilniejszych magów na naradę. Ich celem jest zdobycie Serca Wróżki. Irene również dostała wezwanie na posiedzenie, jednak ze względu na swoją daleką lokalizację nie pojawiła się na nim. Została potem wysłana wraz ze swoim oddziałem na północ kraju, by unicestwić Blue Pegasus i Sabertooth. Jednak pierwszy raz o Irene wspomina Brandish μ w kwaterze głównej Gildii Fairy Tail. Nazywa ją ona Szkarłatną rozpaczą jak i najsilniejszą kobietą w 12 Spiggana. Irene udaje się powstrzymać opór niebieskich pegazów i tygrysów i z dumą obserwuje wszystko z wysoka. Irene zaczyna opowiadać historię o dwóch aniołach, które stoczyły bitwę na górze, na której stoi. Biały anioł odniósł zwycięstwo. Pojawia się nagle Heine Lunasea i Juliet Sun. Obie dziewczyny są w owym składzie Irene i od razu chwalą jej znajomość historii. Szkarłatnowłosa prowokuje obie dziewczyny do walki, po czym oznajmia, że tylko żartowała. Po tym Irene zmienia całkowicie klimat góry Zonii z mroźnego na letni. thumb|right|200pxIrene obserwuje nadal walkę wraz z Juliet i Heine. Obie dziewczynki wyrażają niepokój siłą Ishgaru, jednak szkarłatnowłosa kobieta je uspokaja przypominając, że mają Bradman'a i Larcade'a. Nakazuje dziewczynom dołączyć do linii frontu po czym stwierdza, że będą mieli czterech gości. Pierwsi to obie gildie Blue Pegasus i Sabertooth, drudzy goście to wróżki, trzeci Crime Sorcière. Ostatniego gościa nie wymienia osobiście. Mówi tylko, że będzie najbardziej uciążliwy i musi zająć się nim osobiście. Okazuje się nim być Acnologia. Nazywa siebie wtedy "Szkarłatnym aniołem", który z pewnością wygra w walce z Czarnym Smokiem. Po kilku scenach widzimy unoszącą się nad Acnologią, Irene. Wydaje się nie być zaskoczony jej widokiem i każe jej zejść z oczu. Irene komentuje wysoką moc magiczną Smoka Apokalipsy. Acnologia jest szczerze zdziwiony, że Irene chce go unicestwić. Ma koniec stwierdza, że ma nadzieję, iż Szkarłatnowłosa da mu trochę rozrywki. thumb|left|200px|Irene atakuje Acnologię Irene przechodzi do ataku na Acnologie. Okazuje się, że panuje ona nad atmosferą i uderza w Smoka Apokalipsy czarem atmosferycznym. Acnologia po tym ataku zostaje popchnięty w dal z wielką siłą. Nazywa po tym czarze, Irene "zaklinaczką" po czym sam ją atakuje. Irene jednak ze swoją wysoką sprawnością fizyczną, unika ataku. Acnologia mówi, że bardzo podoba mu się styl walki Irene. Sama szkarłatnowłosa mówi ironicznie, że zaraz się zarumieni. Zamiast jednak dalej walczyć, zaczynają rozmowę. Irene potwierdza plotki, które słyszała od innych na jego temat o mocy czarnego smoka. Przybyła, by dowiedzieć się, czy Zeref ma prawo bać się Acnologii. Stwierdza potem jednak, że po tym jak zdobędą serce wróżki, nie będzie Acnologia miał z nim szans. Acnologia wątpi, że ktoś prócz niego będzie silniejszy, jednak Szkarłatnowłosa bierze to pod uwagę. Przypomina Acnologii, że on też był kiedyś człowiekiem. Irene potwierdza jego słowa jednak, że ostatnią rzeczą jaką chce, to to, żeby wchodził im w drogę. Szkarłatnowłosa nagle stuka swoim wysokim patykiem w Ziemię i zaczyna ona świecić. Acnologia jest zdziwiony, gdyż nigdy nie widział takiego zaklęcia. Irene tłumaczy, że ma prawo go nie znać, gdyż nie było ono znane nawet 400 lat temu. Nazywa to magią nowej ery. Acnologia tym razem naprawdę jest w szoku, że Irene rzuca zaklęcie na całe ziemie Fiore po czym pyta, kim ona jest. Irene tylko stwierdza, że ma nadzieje, iż znów się spotkają, po czym rzuca zaklęcie Jeden Wszechświat . Magia i umiejętności thumb|right|200px Rekonstrukcja Świata (世界再構築魔法 Sekai Sai Kōchiku Mahō): Irene doskonale wykazuje się w tej magii, o której dowiedziała się od samego Zerefa. Daje jej to możliwość do zmiany klimatu, krajobrazu, a także manipulowania prądami powietrznymi. Mogą one wtedy formować się tak jak chce sama Irene. Jest zaklinaczką, co znaczy, że potrafi z powietrza stworzyć wielką kulę ognia i uderzyć nią przeciwnika. Może też zmienić całkowicie klimat, jak zrobiła to w przypadku góry śnieżnej, Zonia. *'Jeden Wszechświat '(ユニバースワン Yunibāsu Wan): potężne zaklęcie, którego przeraził się sam Zeref, natomiast Acnologia był zszokowany, że nie zna owego zaklęcia. Zaklęcie to emituje wielkie światło. Sama Irene stwierdziła, że to zaklęcie nie mogło być znane 400 lat temu. Zaklęcie to spowodowało, że każdy, kto znajdował się w jego obrębie zmienił swoje położenie na losowe. Irene jednak tylko dla Zerefa i Acnologii wybrała miejsce, gdzie mają się oni pojawić. Zmienił się cały krajobraz Fiore. Miejsca, które były oddalone od siebie tysiącem kilometrów, nagle stały koło siebie, a geografia poszczególnych miejsc także uległa zmianie, np.: gildia Fairy Tail stała na szczycie kolczastej góry. Transformacja w Zwierzę: dzięki tej magii, Irene mogła zmienić Hisui E. Fiore w mysz na oczach jej ojca. right|176x176pxWielkie Niebiańskie Oko: Irene używa swojego oka do oglądania całego zmienionego Fiore. Jej oko jednak widzą inni. Potrafiła dostrzec szkarłatne włosy Erzy, która znajdowała się na zewnątrz. Lot: Okazało się, że Irene potrafi przemieścić się z miejsca na miejsce, lewitując. Zmiana klimatu: Irene w mgnieniu oka potrafi z lodowatej powierzchni, którą była Góra Zonia, zrobić ciepły klimat i całkowicie zmienić krajobraz na letni. Wyśmienita sprawność fizyczna: Irene mimo, iż ma na sobie dużo ubrań (w tym wielki kapelusz) jest bardzo zwinna. Świetnie unika ataku Acnologii, wykonując w powietrzu salto. Ogromna Moc Magiczna: jako członkini Dwunastki Spriggana Irene Belselion posiada niesamowity poziom magii, o wiele przewyższający moc standardowej Tarczy. Jej siła jest porównywalna z siłą Acnologii oraz Augusta, przez Brandish została określona jako najsilniejsza kobieta w drużynie Urok '(付加術 ''Fukajutsu): Dzięki tej magii, Irene może zwiększać siłę swoich sojuszników, a nawet podarować mieczom własne osobowości. * 'Osobowość '(nienazwane): Irene jest w stanie podarować przedmiotom nieożywionym (np: mieczom) własne osobowości, jak to było w przypadku Juliet Sun i Heine Lunasei.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 492, strona 18 * '''Berserker: Irene może użyć uroku do zwiększenia zdolności, siły i wytrzymałości swoich sojuszników. Jednakże, tego kosztem jest zatracenie przez nich zdolności myślenia.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 505, strony 4-7 Ciekawostki thumb|right|Szkice Irene * W tomie 57, Hiro Mashima zamieścił szkice powstawania Irene: * W lewym górnym rogu Irene, która ma do tyłu zaczesane włosy. Do tego ma klamrę na szyi, * W górnej części widzimy tył Irene ze skąpym strojem oraz jej znak Imperium Alvarez na plecach, * Po prawej stronie w górnym rogu jest kolejny wygląd Irene, tym razem ze zmarszczkami, przez to wygląda na o wiele starszą, * Po środku po lewo jest Irene z trochę innym kapeluszem niż ma obecnie i z wielką rękawicą, * Centralnie po środku mamy wygląd Irene ze związanymi włosami do góry z chustą, * Na środku po prawej stronie widać więcej. Otóż Irene ma tam bardzo długie włosy i również skąpy strój, * Na dole po lewej wygląd Irene przypomina Erzę z Edolas. Ma ona bujne włosy, a na lewym oku opaskę, *Po środku na dole widać tylko jej boczny profil. Można wnioskować, że tam Irene nie ma szkarłatnych włosów, bo włosy na szkicu są białe (warto zaznaczyć, że Mashima szkicując, np Erzę, która ma szkarłatne włosy, robi jej w mandze szare), * W końcu po prawej stronie na dole jest już oficjalny wygląd Irene przypominający wiedźmę. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Członkowie Dwunastki Spriggana